Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by SuperSeasona
Summary: Kate, Keith, Rhythmi, Kellyn, Solana, and Lunick thought they were just ordinary rangers/operaters/mechanics but they soon find out, their meant for more than just protecting one town. Basically this is Shadows of Almia with my own twist!


**Hello everybody! My name is SuperSeasona! Basically Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia is one of my favorite video games so I decided to do a fanfic on it, with my own little twists...including adding in Solana and Lunick from the originals! So just sit back, relax, and enjoy this story! I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: SuperSeasona does not own Pokemon**

**Chapter One**

KNOCK! KNOCK! A girl with blue hair in a high ponytail with a red headband, wearing a short sleeved collared blue shirt covered by a green long sleeved jacket, with blue jean shorts, blue gloves with the fingers cut off and long brown boots up to right below her knee knocked on the door. She was holding a letter in her hand and had a huge smile on her face. The door opened and there stood a young boy, who looked about the same age as the girl, at around eleven years old. He had dark blue hair and was wearing the same outfit as the girl except instead of shorts, he had long blue jeans.

"Oh good morning Solana, what are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding me Lunick? It's our first day of Ranger School! We have to leave for the ferry right now!" said Solana with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah I know! I was just messing with you. Let's go!" he said with a jump and ran out the door, Solana following him.

The two were in Fiore. One of the many regions of the Pokémon world, but it was without a good school to train them as Pokémon Rangers, the heroes of Pokémon and people alike; Those who risked their lives defending their homes and the people inhabiting it. This was also many children's dreams as they grew up, including Solana and Lunick, and as Fiore had no school to train them, they applied for one in Almia, a region not that far away. The two were both accepted and could not be happier, for they got to carry out their dream, alongside their best friend the entire time.

The two raced and got to the ferry in plenty of time before their departure.

Two hours later…

"Look! It's Almia….OH MY GOODNESS IT'S ALMIA!" shouted Solana as she pointed at the incoming land, while jumping up and down like a little kid.

Lunick sweatdropped. "Ok now calm down Solana. We do not need you falling off a boat again, remember last time?" he added with a smirk.

"Hey, I was like ten then! I'm way more mature now!" she said with a pout.

"Yeah...too bad one year doesn't make you less clumsy kiddo," he pointed out.

"Oh shut. Up." She said and crossed her arms.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he said as he rolled his eyes but smiled still.

xx-XX-xx

"All you have to do is capture the Pikachu," the man spoke.

"R-really? That's it? Okay…here I go…CAPTURE ON!" said a young girl with light brown hair in spiky pigtails wearing the same outfit as Solana.

She circled around it over and over until a blue ring surrounded and enclosed it, signaling the capture.

She smiled and did a little jump in the air. "Yes! I did it!" she cheered.

The man gave an evil smile. "Yes, you have been accepted into our secret army, Team School. You may keep that styler as your membership card. My name is Kaplan; I shall be your mentor. Together, the world will soon be ours…" he said while laughing evilly and grinning at the girl.

The girl cringed and began to slowly back away from the creepy man, only to bump into a tall red-haired lady.

"Mr. Kaplan! I wish you wouldn't tease my student with your silly performances," she scolded.

"What…?" the girl said as she was confused.

He shuddered at the women's loud voice. "S-sorry Ms. April," he apologized.

She turned to look at the girl with a softer, gentler look. "I apologize for Mr. Kaplan's goofiness, you're Kate right? Welcome to Ranger School! I'll be your teacher, Ms. April. Come along, we should get going and meet up with the other transfer students," she said.

"Okay! Thank you so much Ms. April, I'm so glad to be here!" Kate said with a shy smile.

'_Finally I'm here…time to make my dreams come true!' _she thought to herself.

xx—XX—xx

They were waiting outside a door, all three of them. Solana, Lunick, and Kate had all met but really didn't talk much, as Kate was incredibly shy around new people, Solana was so excited she couldn't speak, and Lunick was trying too hard to calm Solana down to really say much to Kate.

They all walked into the door in unison, silently listening to all the comments the other students were saying about them.

Ms. April spoke. "As you know, today we are getting three new students and here they are! They all were recently accepted and come all the way from Fiore, so let's give them a warm welcome," she added as she signaled for the three to come up.

Solana spoke up first. "Hiya! I'm Solana Petersen and I'm from Ringtown in the Fiore region and I'm gonna be the bestest ranger ever!" she said very fast, with a proud look on her face.

Lunick sighed. "I apologize about her in advance, she will get on your nerves very often," he said with a smirk at Solana. "Anyways, I'm Lunick Banda and I'm gonna be a Mechanic," he said with a proud expression, only to be faced with a shocked Solana.

"Mechanic?" she whispered harshly.

"Uh, yeah!" he whispered back.

"But we're supposed to be Rangers together!"

"Well I'm still gonna work with you, just with a different job,"

"We're not done with this Lunick!"

"I suppose not…"

While the two were still arguing, Kate spoke up. "Um hi….I'm Kate Wren and I'm here to become the best ranger I can be, and I hope I can succeed," she finished, shaking slightly, causing a boy with spiky red hair **(A/N Umm…I really don't have to say what everyone's wearing anymore right? The boys all have the same outfit and the girls all have the same outfit so no more writing that…unless it's like a free day or something…) **to crack a slight smile at her.

Ms. April stepped up once more. "Well now that you all know each other, you're all just my classmates who will all succeed together! Now we're going to have a free day today but Rhythmi and Kellyn, can you tour Solana, Lunick, and Kate around the school? Thank you." She added while a brown haired boy and a blonde girl nodded and she walked out the door.

**Well that's the end of this chapter so I hope you like it and will continue loving this story! So please Review! Thank you! **

**-SuperSeasona **


End file.
